wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Arco-Biczownik
thumb|290px|Wystarczy jedno słowoArco-Biczownik ''(ang. Arco-Flagellant), jest człowiekiem poddanym arco-biczowaniu, karze wymierzanej heretykom i wielokrotnym przestępcom. Opis thumb|290px|Uaktywniłeś moją kartę pułapkę Heretyk lub winny wielu zbrodni przeciwko Imperatorowi może zostać skazany przez Kardynała Adeptus Ministorum na arco-biczowanie, podobnie jak zmiana w serwitora, jest to wyrok gorszy od śmierci. Ciało skazańca zostaje poddane rozległym operacjom, wszczepiane zostają dozowniki z chemicznymi stymulantami, a palce zostają zastąpione zabójczymi adamantowymi biczami lub ostrzami, ponadto przechodzi pranie mózgu. Przestępca zostaje zmieniony w żywą broń. Hełm pacyfikujący odtwarza uspokajające, religijne hymny i obrazy imperialnych Świętych bezpośrednio do mózgu Arco-Biczownika, utrzymując go spokojnego do czasu wypowiedzenia słowa klucza. Po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa, uspokajające religijne hymny i obrazy ustają, a do ciała Arco-Biczownika wpompowane zostaje duża ilość narkotyków bojowych, wyostrzających zmysły, uśmierzających ból i zwiększających agresje. Półprzytomna wcześniej postać zmienia się w rozszalałego berserkera. W tym stanie Arco-biczownik jest w stanie walczyć z o wiele liczniejszym przeciwnikiem, masakrując wroga nie licząc się z własnym życiem. Nie czuje on bólu ani strachu i ignoruje rany, które zabiłyby zwykłego człowieka. Po walce, jeśli Arco-biczownik ją przeżyje, należy użyć kolejnego słowa, po jego wypowiedzeniu Arco-biczownik zostaje natychmiast uspokojony i pozostanie taki do czasu ponownego wypowiedzenia słowa klucza. Arco-Biczownicy służą w świtach kapłanów Adeptus Ministorum jako część Konklawe Bitewnego Eklezjarchii, jednak Inkwizytor może poprosić (lub zażądać) by kardynał dał mu kilku Arco-Biczowników. 'Znani Arco-biczownicy: *'''Damien 1427 (prawdziwe imię wymazane z akt) Dawniej domokrążca na planecie Siluria IV. Po osunięciu się na niego ziemi zaczął mieć halucynacje i twierdził, że ma wizje od Imperatora. Zebrał tłum wyrzutków, malkontentów i mutantów. Podburzony tłum zbuntował się przeciwko władzy imperialnej. Rebelianci zostali rozbici przez lokalny garnizon, a ich przywódca został złapany i skazany przez lokalnego kardynała na arco-biczowanie. Jego słowo klucz to Purgatus. *'Rasselas X-42' W swym dawnym życiu znany jako Lukasz Król, Cardinal Astral z Ophelii VII. Ongiś wysoki kapłan Adeptus Ministorum, znany również pod mianem „Kardynał Palownik”. Zbrodnie jakich dopuścił się Lukasz Król rzekomo w imieniu Boga-Imperatora i jego kościoła, miały niemal dorównywać dokonaniom takich tyranów i despotów jak Vandire czy Bucharis. Liczba ofiar poczynań Króla miała sięgać miliardów ludzkich istnień, dopóki Król nie został pojmany przez oficera Adeptus Arbites Marazion’a. Król został skazany na arco-biczowanie przez najwyższych hierarchów Eklezii diecezji Helicańskiej. W ramach dodatkowej pokuty, Lukasz Król przeszedł całą kilkugodzinną procedurę konwersji w Arco-Biczownika, nie otrzymawszy żadnej formy znieczulenia, będąc całkowicie świadomym co się z nim dzieje podczas zabiegu. W niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach Rasselas X-42 został załogantem Arki mechanicus „Speranzy” pod dowództwem Arcymagosa Kotov’a, Magosa Exploratora Adeptus Mechanicus. W swej podświadomości Rasselas X-42 zachował pewne wspomnienia z przebiegu operacji podczas której zmieniono go w Arco-Biczownika. X-42 to niezwykle sprawny wojownik, był wstanie walczyć jak równy z równym nawet z przedstawicielami Adeptus Astartes. Podczas pewnego starcia skutecznie stawiał czoło jednocześnie dwóm Braciom Bitewnym z zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy, jednym z tych wojowników był notabene Czempionem Imperatora. *'Simeon 38X' Prawdziwe imię Erin Octavus, farmer pochodzący ze świata rolnego Standalone. Cierpiał na Syndrom Gathalamora. Syndrom sprawiał że chory był zdeterminowany by poświęcić się w imię Imperatora. Octavus wierzył że był skażony złem. Pod czas napadu halucynacji rzucił się na kardynała Simeona, próbującego oczyścić duszę Octavusa. Za atak na kardynała został skazany na arco-biczowanie. Imię Erina zmieniono na Simeon 38X po kardynale, który wydał wyrok. Pomimo przemiany nadal cierpiał na syndrom Gathalamora, spekulowano nawet że hełm pacyfikujący pogorszył jego stan. Nie zawsze reagował na swoje słowo-klucz "Uniewinnić" (ang. Exculpate). Zaowocowało to krwawymi konsekwencjami, zwłaszcza gdy służył Inkwizytorowi Steinbeckowi. Doprowadził do śmierci kilku członków Eklezjarchii. Simeon 38X zostałby zlikwidowany, gdyby nie interwencja Inkwizytora Tyrusa z Ordo Hereticus. Wstrzymał on jego egzekucje, przeprowadził ponowny proces i zamienił karę śmierci na śmiercio-maskowanie (ang.death-masking). Po wykonaniu wyroku został zamknięty w polu statycznym na pokładzie okrętu Łowcy Wiedźm. Tyrus wypuszcza go tylko na najbardziej znienawidzonych wrogów. Znane słowa Klucze: thumb|420px *Albaara *T’harth *Purgatus *Imperator Dei *Annihilatum *Sanguinatus *Dominesti *Uniewinnić (ang Exculpate) Źródła Codex: Inquisition 6-th edition Codex Adepta Sororitas 6-th edition Eisenhorn - Xenos Dan Abnett Lord’s of Mars (seria Forge of Mars) Graham McNeill Inquisitor rulebook s. 138, 139 The Inquisition (Background Book) s. 78, s. 86 ''Galeria'' '' arcoflaa.jpg|W Walce arcofage.jpg '' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas